Gear
Gear is special bits of tech which have varied and powerful benefits. You may only equip one at a time in your gear slot (shortcut key: K) All gear is available in a Basic version, with 75 Durability and purchased with credits, and an Advanced version, with 750 Durability and purchased with tokens. They're available through the Uplink (shortcut key: U) The usage of all gear can be improved by spending certification points. (Example: The CV Expansion Unit starts out increasing maximum energy by 2, but you can increase that to 3, 4, and then 5.) Seismic Palm Grants a 5% chance to cause a Seismic Pulse when hitting a rock. This pulse hits all rocks within a 5x5 (diamond) around the Prosponaut for 200 damage. (13,000 credits or 90 tokens) Strapped to the palm, this device reacts to impact--sometimes quite violently. Use with care, it may set off explosive rocks you didn't mean to trigger. IKARIS Spurs Adds 10% to movement speed. They replace the heel of a working boot and essentially suspend the wearer slightly above the ground, allowing them to run faster. First developed for sport, it comes in handy in the mines. Note: Movement increases do not work in Boomtown. (4,000 credits or 45 tokens) Flux Widget Grants a 10% chance to return 4 energy on special skill use. Feeds directly into the adrenal gland and is capable of boosting energy levels during times of stress. (8,000 credits or 45 tokens) 'Tanks' Implant Adds 30% to damage, but reduces hit rate by 30%. Frontloads the vestibulo-ocular reflex so that weight is distributed more violently, but at the expense of speed and balance. (13,000 credits or 135 tokens) Cracker Mod Grants a 10% chance to do an additional 500 damage when hitting a rock using a basic skill. A small eitridium spur clicked into a tool which can sometimes hit rocks at just the right angle to cause a giant fracture. (8,000 credits or 45 tokens) Circulatory Pump Increases maximum health by 20%. A small pump that is installed around a major artery and increases the rate of blood flow around the body. (8,000 credits or 70 tokens) CV Expansion Unit Increases maximum energy by 2. One panel fits to the chest, and another fits to the back. They work together to increase the size of the user's heart--ultimately expanding their cardiovascular capacity and affording them a greater amount of energy. (8,000 credits or 70 tokens) HUD Geo-spotter Increases your chance to find curios. A small attachement for your visor which picks out anomolies in geological formations. This makes it easier to spot curios in bedrock. (4,000 credits or 45 tokens) HUD Chroma Loupe Increases your chance to find gemstones by 10%. A small attachment for your visor which picks out colour more effectively. This makes it easier to spot gemstones in bedrock. (4,000 credits or 45 tokens) 'Flash' Implant Adds 30% to hit rate, but reduces damage by 30%. Rearloads the vestibulo-ocular reflex so the user can achieve greater poise, but at the expense of strength. (13,000 credits or 135 tokens) Medical Analysis Implant Adds 25% bonus to XP gained from mining. "Nautilus Corp. wishes to keep a close eye on its workforce, monitoring in particular their health and well-being. As a test subject, all medical information will be sent directly to the ISA hive for processing--at this point the data belongs to us. In return, you will be fast tracked through the company's rank scheme." (45 tokens; not available with credits.)